Pot, Pans, and Full Frontal ! Black Star?
by Miki-chi
Summary: It's just a normal day for Soul, as he wakes up in the morning..... Or that's what he thinks. But getting the usual from Blair, and a few mishaps with pots and pans, this day is turning from bad, to worse. How will this day turn out for Soul? SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello Everyone!! This is my first story here, whoo!! I love Soul Eater, and have een watching it/reading it for a while now. I hope you guys like this, and please review so I know what I can improve on. Thanks!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater of any of it's characters.

-------------

Soul's stomach growling was what woke him up. He opened one eye and lazily looked at the clock to see what time it was. 7:00. It was only seven in the morning. 'Why the hell did I wake up this early?' He asked himself, but it was his stomach that answered him as it rumbled again. "Ugh," he grunted, as he swung his feet onto the floor to get out of bed. He really wanted food, but he didn't know how to cook at all. 'Maybe Maka is up....' He thought hopefully, as he began to stand. 'I think I will ask her to--"

His thoughts were interrupted as something-or someone, rather- flew towards him. "WHAT?!?" He yelled, just before he found his face in between two very large breasts. He tried to push off the intruder since he was practically suffocating, but she just hugged him tighter. "SOUL!! GOOD MORNING!!" Sang Blair, as she rubbed against Soul.

"Bla-- Blair! Get off me!" He managed to choke out from under her. "What if Maka comes in again?!?" He didn't want Maka to see him like this. Not only was it not cool, but it would get him hurt too. Another Maka chop and his head would break open. There seemed to be something else too... he couldn't stand it when Maka got the wrong idea about him and another girl.... 'But it's probably just because she will hit me if she sees me like this.' He thought, dismissing the feeling.

"What IF Maka were to come in again?" Asked a dangerously annoyed voice from the front of the room. Blair stopped, and Soul was able to get a look at his front door. 'Shit.' There she was. Maka. His blonde haired, blue-green eyes meister..... with a very, very large frying pan.

"Maka...Maka, wait. It's not my fault!" He tried to defend himself, but Blair had already transformed into a cat, and ran away, leaving Soul all by himself. Maka stormed up to him, and before he had time to explain his position, the frying pan came down on his head. Hard. His head rang with pain as he shot a bitter glance at the girl. 'Why does she get so angry, anyways? It's not like SHE'S the one getting sexually harassed...'

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Maka yelled at him before stomping out of the room. Soul gaped at the door which Maka slammed behind her. What had he done to be called an idiot? All he had done was try to fend himself from the perverted cat. He sighed in frustration. He just didn't understand Maka at all. She got angry at Soul whenever this happened, and it wasn't even his fault! 'Well', he thought, 'If I ever see a guy attacking you like that, you can be sure I will hit you over the head with a pan.' He thought bitterly, then paused. The thought of a guy all over Maka made him feel a bit.... angry. Then he laughed. 'What do I have to be worried about? She has nothing a guy would want to feel anyways,' he snickered. Feeling a little better about himself, he got out of his pajamas and into some decent clothes.

He walked to the kitchen when he was done dressing, to see what Maka was doing. He sighed in relief when he saw her cooking. He patted his empty stomach, thinking how nice it would be to get food in there. He took another glance towards Maka before heading to the living room. He felt a little bad for some reason. 'Why would I feel bad?' He asked himself, confused. 'Maybe since it was obviously not cool.... But why should I care if it was cool or not? It's just Maka....' Those words rang in his head as he walked to the couch. Those three words seemed to be empty of feeling... but Soul didn't understand. 'What ever.' He thought, sighing. 'It's not like me to think this much. Especially in the morning.' He was about to sit down when he heard a series of crashes and a scream from the kitchen.

"Maka?!?!" He ran worriedly to the kitchen to make sure she was alright. "Hey, Maka, are you o--" As he stepped into the kitchen, he tripped over a rather large pot, and pitched forwards. He closed his eyes and put his arms out to catch himself. He thankfully landed on his hands and knees. 'Wow...how un-cool can I get this morning,' he thought to himself. 'At least I didn't fall flat on my face...' He opened his eyes to find Maka there, under him.

"Oh... Maka? Are you okay?" He asked quietly, seeing that Maka had had her eyes closed too. "Well, if you hadn't fa--" When she opened her eyes, she stopped talking. That was when Soul realized how close they were to each other. Her eyes seemed to be more interesting than he ever saw them before. They seemed to draw him towards them. "Had...hadn't what?" Soul asked, hesitating, as he felt his heart beat faster. What was happening to him. His attention snapped back to Maka as she tried to speak. "If... if, you... didn't..." She also seemed to be having troubles, since her breathing had gotten faster. Soul smirked a little, trying to make fun of her from being speechless. But instead of becoming angry, Maka's face turned red. Soul's eyes widened a little. 'She's actually kind of cute....' He thought, being drawn by her eyes again.

Letting himself be pulled by her gaze, he leaned towards her, their faces getting slowly getting closer together. He was so close he could hear Maka's heart beat, which matched his own. It felt as if his heart would burst. His face was so close to hers.... their noses could've touched.... but then they heard a large 'bang' from their front door. Soul and Maka both quickly looked over at the archway that separated the kitchen and living room, to hear someone running towards them.

"YOU MUST... FEED THE ALMIGHTY!" Said a voice that could only belong to one guy. Soul made to get off of Maka, but it was too late. Black Star was already around the corner. "You made food right Ma--" He froze when he saw both Soul and Maka on the ground. "It's--" Soul started, but Maka had already pushed him off.

"It's nothing. We just fell, that's all. Don't you see the mess around here? We both tripped over the pots and pans." She said. She wasn't facing the two guys, but had gone to the stove. "Here.... I will make breakfast now." Soul stared at Maka. Feeling a little strange at those words. "Nothing... right. We weren't doing anything at all." He said bitterly. He stood up and walked out to the living room.

"No one would wanna do anything with a flat chested girl like Maka anyways." He sat down angrily on the couch, and leaned back, sighing. Now he had done it. Maka would so be pissed at him later on. 'Well, it was her fault....' He thought, then realized he didn't even understand. 'What were we gonna do there anyway? I wouldn't have really...' He felt his face flush a little, then he groaned to himself. 'What's wrong with me? Why I am so un-cool today?'

Soul sighed, pissed off at the bad day that was sure to continue. And he was right. As Soul went to glance back towards the kitchen, he almost fell off of the couch in the shock he got from what he saw. Black Star's face. Not that his face was enough to scare Soul, no. It was the fact that he had a weird smirk on it while only being about 2 inches away. The closeness to another person's face made him remember what had just happened with Maka, and he looked away from the blue haired meister as he covered his face with his hands.

"....What?" He asked Black Star, though he had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

"Oh.... Nothing." The kid said smugly, while leaning back into the couch with his arms resting behind his head. "I just think it's funny, you know, how a guy could 'fall' on top of a girl 'by accident'." He shot an amused glance at Soul. "Especially when they live in the same house, do each other's laundry, sleep in rooms right next to each other--OW!!"

Black Star's list had been cut off by Soul, who punched his arm. "Shut up, will you? You and Tsubaki do all of that together!" Soul was pissed. Not only had Black Star walked in on them and ruined it, but he was making fun of them too!! 'Wait.... ruined what?' Soul shook his head. He was too confused for his own good. He was about to get lost in his thoughts, when Black Star started talking again.

"Yeah? Well, I don't remember ever being ON TOP of Tsubaki." He said, now laughing. "And it seemed like you two—OW!"

Soul had kicked him in the shin. Hard. 'This guy…' Soul sneered at him, showing his shark-like teeth. "That's because you're too small to be on top of anyone, let alone Tsubaki." He knew this was low of him, but this kid was pissing him off, and it was true. Tsubaki was even taller than Soul. Black Star had a big ego, but he his body had some catching up to do.

"WHAT?!? Why you—"

"Breakfast is ready!" Maka called from the other room, cutting off the blue haired meister. Black Star glanced at the kitchen, at Soul, then at the kitchen again. The kid sniffed, and headed to the kitchen. "I'll let you off this time!" Black Star announced loudly. Soul sighed in relief as the blue haired kid walked away. The guy might be his best friend, but he could be a brat too. Soul put his hands into his pockets, and slunk towards the kitchen, to see if he was allowed to near Maka. He stood in the door way and saw three plates. Maka and Black Star were already eating, so Soul sat down at the empty seat. He stared at his plate, which barely had enough food for three bites. He sighed and began to eat, accepting the fact that this turning into an extremely bad, and un-cool day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I finally got it up!! Yay!! . I had a bit of a writers block.... for three days . But I wrote it ^^ I hope you guys like it!! And please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, i do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

---------

Silence. That's what was going on at the breakfast table. At least, between Soul and Maka. Black Star sat there, sounding like a pig as he practically inhaled his food. Soul glanced over at Maka. She was sitting across from him, picking at her food. She wouldn't look at him. Soul sighed frustratedly, and scratched the back of his neck. 'I can't even tell what kind of face she has..... is she still angry?' He tried to look again, and found a pair of green eyes staring back at him...... or glaring back at him. He jerked back in his seat, not expecting Maka to pay attention to him at all. 'Well.....at least I know she's angry....' He scowled at her.

"What do you want, Maka? I am trying to eat my food." He said, trying to act cool. 'I can't let her think that this bothers me. Cool guys aren't bothered by things like this.' He picked up his fork and picked up what little amount of food he had on his plate. He almost whimpered as his stomach growled, knowing that this would not be enough to appease it.

Soul could see Black Star, the idiot he was, grinning out of the corner of his eye. Soul rolled his eyes, and concentrated on staring at his fork, waiting for Maka to say something. Of course, rolling your eyes at a women is never a smart thing to do. But first, Soul wasn't rolling his eyes at her, and second,' She is not even a woman yet.'

"Well, SORRY for interrupting." She said angrily, slamming her hands onto the table as she stood up. leaving her plate of food on the table, she stalked out of the kitchen. "Maka!" Soul called after her exasperatedly, standing up to go after her.

"Hey Maka! Are you done? Can I have your plate?" The blue haired meister asked excitedly, and reached out to grab it. Soul glared at him. "Are you serious?" He said, while knowing the sad truth. This meister would do anything for food if he was hungry. Which was all the time. Soul leaned over and grabbed Maka's plate, and set it down next to his. "This is Maka's plate. If any one eats it, it's going to be me. But Maka is gonna come back to finish--" His stopped talking as he heard a door slam. He stared in shock towards the direction of the front door. "Maka? MAKA?!" He ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Sure enough, Maka's shoes were gone. Soul sighed, he didn't understand. "Why are girls so difficult." He mumbled to himself.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm" Soul turned his head to glare at Black Star. "Hmm Hmm Hmm. Trying to protect her plate, running after her when you hear her leave... Hmm Hmm Hmm." He stood in the kitchen door way, his arms crossed, and making a weird laugh. "This is just more proof." He smirked at Soul, before pointing at him. "You LIKE Maka." He announced, looking triumphant.

"I--I don't-- what?" Soul blabbered, aghast at what he just heard. But he coughed, and tried to bring back the 'cool' him. "Hum... I don't like Maka. Are you kidding?" He said, turning away, and walked towards the front door. He put on his shoes as he continued, "Why would I like a stupid girl like that? Getting angry over the smallest remark, always giving me 'The Chop', no breasts what so ever, depriving me of food...."

'Yeah, I couldn't like Maka. That's impossible." He almost felt like laughing, but something seemed to be stopping him. He just scowled as he put on his coat. "No way." He said to Black Star. The blue haired boy was just messing with his head. There was no way that could be true. He paused at the coat rack, seeing Maka's coat still there. "Hey.... Black Star? How... how cold is it outside?" He was just trying to be cool. A cool weapon wouldn't leave their meister to freeze outside. That was the only reason. He didn't, just COULDN'T like Maka. It was impossible.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm...." Soul rolled his eyes again, 'Oh great.' He knew what to expect now. "Bringing Maka's coat to her so she doesn't get cold. How nice of the boyfriend. Definitely what you should do. Hmm Hmm Hmm. Or MAYBE, don't take the coat. When you find her freezing in the winter weather outside, you could wrap her up in your arms, using body heat to warm her---OW OW! WHAT THE HELL SOUL?!"

Soul opened the door, grabbing Maka's coat on his way out. "Serves you right," he said irritably, having kicked Black Star in the shins again. "And I am not going out to look for her....." He said, as he looked around outside. He couldn't have gone looking for her. He had no idea where she went. "But if I happen to see her while we are walking, then I can give this to her." He mumbled. Even to him it sounded a bit wimpy, like he was only going out for her. But it wasn't true. He needed to walk all of this off. Too many thoughts and feelings he didn't understand were running around in him, and the only thing to make them go away is a walk.

"Fine, what ever. I guess I'll come." Black Star growled at Soul. "But you better not kick me again. Or I'll beat you up." Once Black Star had his coat and shoes on, the two boys walked out the door.

---------

Death City. Not the most attractive city in the world, but still a cool place to be. Especially in the winter. That's what Soul thought any way. What others thought, who know and who cares. His meister was here, and he was going to stay with her. He scowled. 'Because she's my MEISTER," he thought, trying to convince himself. Somehow, there was the tiniest bit of doubt in his mind that Maka was JUST his meister, but he couldn't like her. 'Plus..... if I DID like her..... I would have to deal with..... That....' Soul's mind flickered to an image of him bowing before Spirit, begging for his life. Soul sighed. He had enough problems just living with Maka and being her weapon. Spirit already disliked him, he didn't need to add to the list. 'Plus, bowing down is deffinitely not cool.'

Soul looked around the streets, still seeing no sign of Maka. "Where'd that idiot go? Leaving her coat..." He mumbled to himself. Was she really that angry? What did he do anyways? She was the one who said unnecessary things like, 'We just fell' and 'We weren't doing anything'. What the hell? She acted like we hadn't been just about to....' Soul stopped walking. This was getting crazy. He didn't even understand what they had been about to do, and he was upset that it never happened? What WERE they going to do? '.........Ki.......' He couldn't even let himself think about it. It was too embarrassing. He took his free hand (the one not holding Maka's coat) And covered his face, which was now turning a slight shade of red.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm... What are you thinking about, Soul? Nothing too dirty I hope!" Black Star laughed, throwing his arm over Soul's shoulder. "Shove it, Black Star." Soul said through his hand, trying to move away from the annoying meister. 'This guy just never gives up...'

"You're the one who wants to shove it! Shove it up her---"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BLACK STAR?!?" Soul broke free from his arm, and bent down. He picked up a bunch of snow in one hand, and threw it at the kid. "What is with you? Don't even make me THINK of doing those things to her! You-- what are you thinking?!?" Soul was appalled at the kid's thoughts. Is this what he thought about all day? This kind of thing.... was indecent! Not something cool guys think about!

"Hmm Hmm Hmm." Black Star did his strange laugh again, while getting into a thoughtful pose. With his hand on his chin, he nodded. "Yes, yes. I know it for sure now. First clue- you were on top of Maka. Second clue- You got angry when she said it was nothing. Third clue---" Soul sighed. What were these clues? He just didn't understand Black Star. "---you save her plate from me, your bestest friend, even when she is angry at you. Fourth clue- You run after her when you hear the door close. Fifth clue- You bring her jacket when you leave, so that you can give it to her 'incase' we see her. Sixth clue- Even though we aren't looking for her, you say "Where'd that idiot go? Leaving her coat...". Hmm Hmm Hmm."

Soul stared at the boy. Was he serious? "Are you writing down my words or something? Why do you remember all of this? What happened to your bad memory? Wasn't that your reason for not getting good grades in class?"

"Hmm Hmm Hmm. One never needs a note pad when it comes to their best friend!" Black Star announced, still i his thoughtful position. "And, all these clues lead up to you liking Maka!" He pointed at Soul. "I am sure of it! You cannot hide it from your bestest friend, Soul! For I know everything!"

Soul scowled at him. "What do you mean you know everything? Why are you so stuck on the though that I like Maka?" He asked the kid, but he should have known better. Once he got into a speech, nothing could stop him.

"FOR I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I will surpass god! All knowledge will come to me like that! I don't need notepads to remember stuff, I am better! HA HA HA!" Black Star was now in a victory pose in the middle of the street. Soul looked around, seeing people starting to starre at them. "Hey, Back Star, cut it out. People are looking."

"NOTHING CAN GET PAST MY EYES! Even my best friends feelings! He may not know it yet, but I, the great one, see it clearly! His romantic feelings for his meister--"

"Shut up Black Star!" This was not cool. He was shouting all of this nonsense out for the world to hear. He picked up another handful of snow and threw it at the boy, but he kept on ranting. "I bet you are doing this to me, just because you can't get with Tsubaki, shorty." He called out to him, before starting to walk away. What ever. If Black Star didn't notice him leave, the better. The more he could concentrate on NOT concentrating on mixed up feelings. 'I can't like her.... that idiot. No way.' He said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Whoo! Chapter 3~ Not much happens here but... I am excited to write the next one : )

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

---------

Soul walked down another street, his eyes searching for one person…. The one person he could not seem to find. He saw just about everyone else he knew walking about though. 'Damn it, where is that idiot? She'll freeze….' As he thought this, he zipped his coat up, to block out the winter wind blowing at him. He looked at the coat he was carrying. 'How does someone forget their coat during the winter….' He sighed. He couldn't blame her. She had seemed really angry…. But what he didn't understand was _why_ she was angry. He scowled at the sidewalk beneath him.

If any one should be angry, it was him. He barely got anything to eat this morning! And what ever was happening this morning…. What ever it was, it was made awkward because of _her,_ not Soul. He didn't even understand what happened this morning. Soul just kept walking down the street, grumbling under his breath.

"This is the most un-cool day ever…." He mumbled as he turned a corner. He looked up to see what street he was on…. But got a big surprise. "SOUL EATER EVANS!"

'Oh no….' Soul thought, his eyes widening in horror. There he was. Spirit Albarn. Storming down the street towards him. "He…hey…." Soul stammered, before turning around to head back the way he came. He took the first step, before being jerked back by someone. "Hey! Wait—" He coughed as he started choking. Someone had grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA?!?!" The red haired man screamed at him.

"Wha---wha—wha—I didn't do anything!!!!" Soul yelled back defensively when he found his breath. He glanced around to see that everyone on the street was staring at them. 'Oh god…. This is so not cool…… and….'

"SPIRIT!! I CAN'T----BREATH!" He managed to cough out, while gasping for breath. He was forcefully turned around, to face a very angry face.

"You don't DESERVE to breath after what you've done!! My Maka was practically crying!!....." Spirit took a deep and shaky breath, tears coming to his eyes just from the _thought_ of Maka crying. Soul flinched as the man glared at him. "What did you do to her?!?!" He gasped, momentarily loosening his grip on Soul. Soul took a deep breath, glad for the air, right before his throat was gripped by Spirit's hands. "DID YOU MOLEST HER?!? I'LL KILL YOU, SOUL!"

"I---I—Wha---LEGO OME!!" Soul managed to squeak out. Spirit somehow under stood and let him go, but he stayed very close to Soul, not letting him escape from his wrath. Soul took a few second to breath, and get his thoughts under control. 'Spirit thinks I MOLESTED her?!? What the hell? Who does he think I am? Cool guys don't do that! Especially to MAKA of all people. "Why would I do that to Tiny tits—"

"SO YOU LOOK AT HER BREASTS?!?" Soul's collar was grabbed again by Spirit, this time in an extremely violent fashion. "How DARE you look at my daughter! How DARE you think perverted thoughts about her! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!!"

Soul just gapped at him. This guy was crazy! He would've much rather dealt with Black Star's shouting, than get Spirit's nonsense rants. Everyone on the street was staring at them now, if they hadn't been before. Soul couldn't deal with this. What was wrong today? 'Every second just makes this day worse!' He thought angrily in his head.

"Listen Spirit! I wouldn't molest Maka. And not only cause she has tiny boobs—NOT that I look!" Soul coughed, trying to calm himself down, and keep from shouting. Him yelling at some older guy (especially one that most of the women around here loved) would just make him look even worse right now. "Listen, I didn't do anything! She left the house with out her coat, maybe she's crying because she was cold! Look," He held Maka's coat up. "I am bringing her her coat, see? Now can you tell me where she is? Or do you want her to freeze to death?"

Soul stared back at the two angry eyes looking down at him. If that speech didn't make him calm down, then Soul was screwed. '…And I technically didn't do anything to make Maka angry…. At least, I don't know if I did…..' He was brought out of his thoughts as Spirit coughed.

"Well, if that's all then….. Um…. I saw her at her friends house… the tall one." He said, turning away from Soul. He began to walk away, but glared back at Soul over his shoulder. "But if I hear that you even laid a FINGER on my Maka, I will rip you to shreds, got it?" He threatened. Soul just sighed, happy to have him leave. Soul thought about what he had said first. 'The tall friend? Well if it's tall…..then….' His heart sank as it became clear.

Tsubaki. That was the obvious answer. Not that Tsubaki was a bad person, but it meant going to Black Star's house. Where he would probably be found since Soul ditched him. 'And if he is there…. With Maka…..' Soul practically panicked. "He better not have said anything!" Soul said aloud in worry, and began running to Tsubaki's house. Forgetting about how un-cool it looked when trying to run through snow, Soul took some short cuts he knew to get to the house. He was too concentrated on the fact that Black Star could be telling Maka everything. About how he….

Soul stopped in his tracks, right in the middle of a snow bank. He was ready to hit himself. 'I DON'T have feelings for Maka!' He told himself, again. What was with him today? This was at least the fourth time today that he had to think about this….. Normally it wasn't brought up at all! 'What is going on….. I blame Black Star!' He decided, making himself feel better, 'He's the reason I am thinking about this. If he hadn't mentioned anything before, then I would never be thinking about the possibility.'

He started trudging through the snow, a little slower this time. 'As long as he doesn't flap his thoughts at Maka I am fine….' He sighed. Who knew what that guy would do? But he was almost to Tsubaki's so it didn't matter. When he got to the front door, he hesitated. If Maka _was_ there….. what would he say? Hey Maka, sorry for making you angry, what ever I did, and here's your coat stupid, don't forget your coat in the winter, you'll freeze…. No. That didn't really work.

'I….I guess I'll just…. Go with the flow…. I am a cool guy, the words will come to me….' He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. He was here, now all he had to do was knock on the door…. But it opened before he could do anything.

"Oh, Soul!" A female voice…. But not Maka's. Soul looked up at this tall girl (even taller then himself). "Come on in." She said, glancing over her shoulder. Soul just nodded his greeting and took a step inside.

"Hey, Tsubaki, have you seen—" There she was. Maka. Sitting on the couch. Soul stared at her, not quite sure what to say. "Um…. Maka…." He looked away, and down at her coat. 'Just say something, idiot!' He mentally yelled at himself, but it didn't help. He just didn't know what to apologize for. And then…. _That _guy came in.

"Hey Tsubaki! Where did all the foo—" He paused when he saw Soul, and immediately smiled. "Hmm Hmm Hmm…." Soul grinded his teeth. 'I swear, I am going to kill him,' he thought angrily, while glaring at him. Didn't Black Star antagonize him enough today? And it wasn't even lunch time! Breakfast was only half an hour ago…. His stomach growled, and he sighed as he looked down at it. 'But I won't be able to eat until I apologize to Maka…. What am I going to do….' He stole another glance at Maka, only to find Black Star grabbing her by the arm. "What are you doing, Maka? He looked all over town for you! Go and see him!" He pushed her towards Soul once he had her standing up, and she stumbled towards Soul.

She stopped a foot away from him, but wouldn't look at him. Soul looked down, not looking at her either. A couple seconds of silence stretched between them, before Soul ran his hand through his hair. 'God…. What am I supposed to say?' he wondered, fretting over his choice of words. It needed to be something cool, or else everything would be ruined…..

**GROWL**

Soul's jaw dropped, as he turned bright red. 'This is not cool, this was NOT COOL,' a voice in his head rang out. He apparently was so hungry that he couldn't hide it anymore. He looked up cautiously, to see if anyone had heard, and he saw Black Star snickering in the background (damn him)…. And Maka… seemed to be…laughing? Soul hung his head in shame, knowing his coolness had officially parted with him. 'What now? I have no clue what to—'

His thoughts were interrupted as Maka grabbed her coat out of his arm. She threw it on, and walked past him. Soul just turned, and looked questioningly at her. She walked towards the door, and opened it, glancing behind her towards Soul as she took a step out.

"Well? Are you coming? I didn't really eat any breakfast either, you know. I need something to eat too." She said, and walked out the door. Soul just stared after her, shocked. 'That was…..easy…..' He was confused. Aren't girls, especially Maka, usually _hard_ to deal with? What was this?

"Hmm Hmm Hmm…. Yet another clue! The great Me sees this! Going all the way through town to find the girl…. Then being speechless when you see her! Yes, yes! Ha Ha Ha! For I am the Great Black Star! And I see—"

Soul slammed the door on him. He walked away from the door, growling under his breath. "God damn that guy, I swear, some day I will—"

"Soul? What was Black star shouting about?" Maka asked.

"Wha? Nothing! Um, nothing. He was just being… Black Star…" He shoved his hands into his coat pockets, and decided to change the subject. 'At least this means Black Star didn't say anything….'

"Um, So…. Where are we going for breakfast then?.... or would this be brunch now?" Yes, brunch. Soul knew this term, only because of the last time he went to a restaurant at this time of day. The waiter gave him a whole lecture about how it was NOT breakfast time. No, it was BRUNCH time.

"I thought about going to the diner….. I guess. Papa gave me some money earlier today, so I can pay for everything, okay?"

Soul stared at her in disbelief. Maka was going to pay? For EVERYTHING?!? "…..Maka, you really don't have to. I can pay. I haven't paid for the groceries in a while, so it's my treat." He said, trying to be cool. A cool guy wouldn't make the girl pay for everything. It's just….. not cool.

"Oh, okay then…." Maka continued walking, leading the way, but her she was looking down. Soul tried to figure out what was wrong with her. He quickened his pace so that he stood next to her. "Maka? Are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, I am fine!" She said, startled, giving him a smile. Soul felt something strange happen in his stomach. When she smiled at him, his stomach seemed to form tiny butterflies that fluttered about. But he just dismissed this feeling as a feeling of starvation. He just tore his gaze away from the girl.

"Okay, then let's hurry, my stomach's about to eat itself."

---------

**A/N:** Yay~ They aren't mad anymore!! Happy times..... Hopefully they will stay that way for Soul...... But it's so fun to torture him~ **evil laugh**.... ANYWAYS. We'll see what happens next chapter : )

**Edit:**..................um...... And for everyone who read this before I fixed it..... It is Soul Eater EVANS.....not Soul Eater Evens...... **Face Palm** Yay spell fails~


	4. Short Side StorySorta?

**A/N:** SURPRISE!! At least, I hope it is xDD. I hope this goes well~ It's not really a side story.... but it's not a continuation of last chapter either xDD So w/e. : ) Hope you guys enjoy this!~

**Dislcaimer:** Sadly TT_TT I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.

---------

Black Star sat up and yawned. What a beautiful morning it was! The sun would start rising now, since he, the Great Black Star was now awake! Just like every day. Yes, the world could not function without him around. He stood up and stretched, preparing for his daily exercises.

This is what he always did, while waiting for Tsubaki to make him breakfast. "Yosh! Today will be a special day! I can feel it! For the Great Me is extremely happy this morning!" He announced to his room, as he got dressed. First on his agenda was sit ups! He dropped to the floor and laid on his back. 'Today I will do only one hundred, since it's a good day.' He thought cheerfully as he began.

As he did his sit ups, he heard someone roaming about the house. 'That must be Tsubaki! She is probably getting breakfast ready for me right now!' He quickly finished his sit ups, and moved on to his next thing. "Push ups! Yosh!" He quickly did his one hundred push ups, so that he could go and greet his faithful weapon.

But as he ran out of his room, he noticed something wrong. There was no….. waft of deliciously goodness coming to him from the kitchen, no aroma of wonderful tasty food that should be floating towards him. He took one step into the kitchen, before he put on his miserable face. "TSUBAKI! The Great Me needs food! Where is it?!?"

Tsubaki turned to look at him. "Um… Black Star… I think you ate all of it last night….Hehe…." Tsubaki tried to smile as she scratched the back of her neck, knowing what to expect next.

"WHAT?!?! WE'RE OUT OF FOOD?!?....." Black Star stood in shock. "Bu—bu—but I….. I even hurried through my morning exercises….. TODAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD DAY!" This was not what someone like him deserved! Where were the pancakes? The eggs? "WHERE IS SOME DAMN FOOD?!?" His stomach would cave in on itself if he didn't get something to eat soon. Working out in the morning caused him to be very hungry.

"Um… If You wait, I can go to the grocery store—" Began Tsubaki, but Black Star thought of a brilliant plan. Something only he could think of, since it was such a great idea.

He ran over to the door and shoved his shoes on his feet. "I am going to Maka's Tsubaki!" He yelled back to her, as he rushed out the door, leaving a very tired looking Tsubaki behind. 'Hmm Hmm Hmm. The Great Me once again has surpassed god! He gave me this obstacle, and now I have overcome it!' He thought happily as he ran to Maka and Soul's house.

This was indeed turning out to be a great day! And not just for him! Nope, Soul and Maka would be blessed with his presence early in the morning, everyone's wish! Since the Great Black Star is just too awesome to pass up.

**Growl**

Black Star stopped, and put a hand on his stomach. 'Oh no…. I am starving! I need to hurry!' He sprinted as fast as he could to Soul's house. He was practically out of breath by the time he got there. "YOU MUST… FEED THE ALMIGHTY!" He gasped as he practically kicked the door down, and ran in.

He went straight to the kitchen, knowing that that's where the other two would be. As he turned through the kitchen door he said, "You made food, right Ma-"

"…………………………………"

Black Star saw the most shocking…..and interesting thing in the kitchen. The floor had pots and pans strewn about, and Maka was lying down in the middle. The most interesting part of it was that Soul was on top of Maka. 'This is…..this is…. What kind of fun were they having to make this big of a mess?' He wondered to himself, before shaking that thought out of his head. 'Wait, They do this kind of thing?!? They're in love with each other?!? Are they dating, and keeping it a secret from me, The Great Black Star?!?" Many thoughts ran through his head, as Maka and Soul tried to blow it off as nothing.

"It's nothing. We just fell, that's all. Don't you see the mess around here? We both tripped over the pots and pans." Maka said, pushing Soul off and standing up. She looked incredibly flustered as she turned away from the two guys and went to stove. "Here.... I will make breakfast now."

'Ya-hoo!' Black Star thought excitedly, but then switched his attention to Soul. He seemed awfully bitter as he stood up after Maka. "Nothing... right. We weren't doing anything at all." Black Star grinned at this, and followed Soul into the living room. "No one would wanna do anything with a flat chested girl like Maka anyways." Black Star's grin windened. 'Hmm Hmm Hmm…. I smell something fishy going on….. And it is something the Great Me will figure out!'

Soul was facing the other way, so Black Star stuck his face really close to him, trying to get his attention. 'He's thinking hard about something…. Hmm Hmm Hmm….' Then Soul finally turned around. Black Star almost laughed out loud when Soul visibly jumped. 'Hmm Hmm Hmm….. Thinking hard indeed, to not even notice the Great Me standing next to him…' He just gave a weird grin at Soul, waiting for him to say something.

"….What?"

"Oh, nothing….' Black Star said, sitting down in the couch and putting his arms behind his head. "I just think it's funny, you know, how a guy could fall on top of a girl 'by accident'." Black Star glanced at Soul, trying to see his reaction. 'He has to like her….. Hmm Hmm Hmm…' He smiled to himself. 'I am so brilliant. I knew today was going to be a good day.' He almost laughed with how pleased he was with himself. To be able to tease Soul about something like this…. It wasn't something he got to do everyday. "Especially when they live in the same house, do each other's laundry, sleep in rooms right next to each other—OW!!"

Black Star rubbed his arm. He had been punched by Soul in the middle of his explanation. 'I am just trying to help my best friend. It's what someone as great as me should do. I am so kind, to share my greatness, he should be more thankful....' But he smiled. Soul was in the defensive. 'Hmm Hmm Hmm.....'

"Shut up, will you? You and Tsubaki do all of that together!" Black Star paused. Yes this was true..... He did live with Tsubaki.... Tsubaki cooked for him..... Tsubaki cleaned for him.............. 'Hmm..........But I don't like her like that.... right?' Black Star shook the thought from his head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that He, the great Black Star was loved by everyone else.... and that Soul realization his love for Maka. 'What's the difference? We both live with the girl... and have the girl do things for us... OH!'

Black Star laughed. Of Course! His own eyes had seen it not that long ago. THAT was the difference. He didn't mess around with Tsubaki in the kitchen. No. The great Black Star didn't do things like that.... at least not in the kitchen. No, if Black Star was going to mess with Tsubaki somewhere.... 'WAIT. SOUL, concentrate on Soul.'

"Oh Yeah? Well, I don't remember ever being ON TOP of Tsubaki. And it seemed like you two—OW!"

A kick in the shin this time. 'I am just trying to help the guy.... Black Star complained to himself. 'What the hell?!?' It wasn't his fault that Soul had confession issues. "That's because you're too small to be on top of anyone, let alone Tsubaki." Soul sneered at him. Black Star froze. 'What...... WHAT did he just say? I am too SMALL?!? If I was going to mess with someone, especially Tsubaki, I would be on top, like the god I am! For I am the Great Black Star! Even when it comes to messing around, I am the greatest! I would have Tsubaki down under me like the loyal girl she was!' He stood as tall as he could (while still being a good deal shorter) as he tried to stick up for himself. "WHAT?!? Why you—"

"Breakfast is ready!" Black Star glanced at the kitchen, then back at Soul. '.....Food? Or beat up Soul?' He glanced back at the kitchen again.... he was really hungry.'...I can get Soul later,' he decided, as he turned to head towards the kitchen. "I'll let you off this time!" He annouced over his shoulder, and went to get his food.

When he walked in, he knew that something was off.... And when something was off with Maka, it was scary. He glanced at her, but she smiled at him. "Here you go Black Star. You get this plate." Black Star looked at the table to see three plates set. Two with a large amount of eggs, and one....with barely any on it. Black Star snickered. 'Guess she's angry about the 'small boobs' comment...' He thought, as he sat down in front of one of the larger plates. Maka took a seat next to him, in front of the other plate with a large proportion. Then Soul slunk in, hands in his pocket, looking all gloomy. 'He is sooooo into her..... but he doesn't even realize it.....' Black Star laughed as he ate, mentally making fun of the weapon.

---------

Being Black Star, he didn't really realize how awkward it was at the table. No. He was concentrating on eating his food. This d-e-l-c-i-o-u-s food. Where was Tsubaki? She was totally missing out on a good breakfast. Not that she didn't cook well, 'cause she did. But it always tasted better when you went to someone else's house as a guest.

"What do you want, Maka? I am trying to eat my food."

Black Star almost snorted, but he controlled himself. 'Trying to eat?!? What?!? With that little on his plate, how could he be too busy to talk?!?'' He grinned in sheer amusement as he even paused his meal to watch the scene in front of him. Soul seemed to realize that he was watching, and he rolled his eyes at Black Star. Black Star just grinned, knowing that nothing good was in Soul's near future.

"Well, SORRY for interrupting." Maka slammed her hands down on the table. Black Star raised an eye brow as she stormed out of the room. As Soul called out to her, he noticed her plate..... that was full of food.

"Hey Maka! Are you done?!? Can I have your plate?!?" Yes, she had left in her anger, leaving her plate to fend for itself. And everyone should know that anything left over automatically goes to Black Star. But of course… Black Star grumbled as the plate disappeared from his sight. 'The _boyfriend_ has to protect the girl's stuff….'

"Are you serious?" Soul asked him, placing Maka's plate next to his. "This is Maka's plate. If any one eats it, it's going to be me. But Maka is gonna come back to finish--" Black Star turned to look over his shoulder as he heard a door slam. 'Oooooh… This is going to be trouble' Black Star smirked, amused. He turned back to look at Soul, to see him gaping like an idiot towards the direction the sound came from. "Maka? MAKA?!" Black Star laughed as the other boy ran out of the kitchen.

Black Star couldn't miss this chance, so he left the food (yes, for his he was the Great Black Star, and couldn't leave his loyal subjects (Soul) waiting for too long), and followed him to the hallway. "Why are girls so difficult." Soul grumbled while staring at the door.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm" He laughed out loud, to get Soul's attention. Black Star stood in the kitchen door way, and crossed his arms, grinning. Poor, poor Soul…. Not even understanding his feelings. "Hmm Hmm Hmm. Trying to protect her plate, running after her when you hear her leave... Hmm Hmm Hmm." Exactly how someone should act when they are in love. "This is just more proof. You LIKE Maka." Black Star was pleased with himself. He announced it. He was doing a great deed! Helping his friend get the girl he likes…. It was going to be a great tale! How the Great Black Star surpassed not only God, but the god of love too!

"I--I don't-- what?......Hum... I don't like Maka. Are you kidding?" Soul looked taken aback by what Black Star has said. 'Is he an idiot?' He raised an eye brow at the boy, then shook his head. Obviously Black Star would have to explain this one. After all, not everyone noticed what the Great Black Star did. It was impossible, since there were things someone only as grand as himself could see. "Why would I like a stupid girl like that? Getting angry over the smallest remark, always giving me 'The Chop', no breasts what so ever, depriving me of food...."

Black Star smirked. This was only proving his point. Soul was trying to find every bad point about Maka. He watched as Soul put his shoes on, and grab Maka's coat. "No way." Black Star rolled his eyes when Soul said this. 'Then why are you getting her coat…' He wondered as Soul walked towards the door.

But Black Star got an idea. 'Hmm Hmm Hmm…. Pay back time…' He thought evilly, remembering the kick he had gotten earlier. He walked up behind Soul, and started laughing. "Hmm Hmm Hmm.... Bringing Maka's coat to her so she doesn't get cold. How nice of the boyfriend. Definitely what you should do. Hmm Hmm Hmm…." Then he pretended as if a girl was next to him. He wrapped his arms around the empty air, as if embracing the invisible girl. "Or MAYBE, don't take the coat. When you find her freezing in the winter weather outside, you could wrap her up in your arms, using body heat to warm her…" He started making kissing noises, trying to make fun of Soul, but got rewarded with another kick in the shin. "OW OW! WHAT THE HELL SOUL?!"

Black Star glared at the white haired boy as he walked out the door. "Serves you right," Soul said, as he paused outside, waiting for the meister. "And I am not going out to look for her....." Black Star rolled his dramatically this time. It was starting to get ridiculous. 'If you weren't going to look for her, you wouldn't bring her coat,' he thought, giving the weapon's back a cold look. "But if I happen to see her while we are walking, then I can give this to her."

There had been a 'we' in there. Black Star sighed, and face palmed. He just couldn't stay angry at Soul. Not in this type of situation. Soul was in great need of the Black Star, so he couldn't just leave his best friend by himself. "Fine, whatever. I guess I'll come." He said, going to put on his shoes and coat. "But you better not kick me again. Or I'll beat you up."

---------

Black Star followed the love struck boy around. It was obvious he was looking for Maka. Even Black Star knew it… But of course, he knows everything when it comes to his best friend. They had been walking for a good fifteen minutes now, and there was no sign of Maka. 'I wonder where she went though… She seemed to be really angry…'. But Black Star didn't feel bad for them at all. If they were planning on getting it on in the kitchen, they should say that they are dating! Black Star would then give them a warning before coming over.

"Where'd that idiot go? Leaving her coat..." Black Star was pulled out of his thoughts when Soul spoke. He had stopped walking…. And seemed to be turning redder by the minute. "Hmm Hmm Hmm…" Black Star smirked, then walked up and threw his arm around the boy.

"What are you thinking about, Soul? Nothing too dirty I hope!" He laughed, loving the embarrassment Soul was getting. "Shove it, Black Star." The white haired boy said, moving away from him. Black Star just laughed even harder. He was the one who had walked in on them almost having sex in their _kitchen_! 'Hahaha! Right! Shove _it_!' He laughed, loving the innuendo this had become.

"You're the one who wants to shove it!Shove it up her—"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP BLACK STAR?!?" The meister was practically crying from laughing so hard. He ducked as Soul chucked a snowball at him. "What is with you? Don't even make me THINK of doing those things to her! You-- what are you thinking?!?" Black Star calmed himself down enough to answer this wonderful question. "Hmm Hmm Hmm." He chuckled, as he got into his thinking pose.

With his chin resting in his hand, Black Star began revealed the observations he had made on Soul that day. "Yes, yes. I know it for sure now. First clue- you were on top of Maka. Second clue- You got angry when she said it was nothing. Third clue---" Black Star was getting into this. HIS clues! He had found CLUES! The Great Black Star was once again surpassing all others that had come before him. "---you save her plate from me, your bestest friend, even when she is angry at you. Fourth clue- You run after her when you hear the door close. Fifth clue- You bring her jacket when you leave, so that you can give it to her 'in case' we see her. Sixth clue- Even though we aren't looking for her, you say "Where'd that idiot go? Leaving her coat...". Hmm Hmm Hmm."

Yes! And there it was! He should write a paper on this! If it wouldn't have take up time, he probably would have, but he was too lazy to write it down. Plus, who needs paper when you have Black Star's great mind? No one! "Are you writing down my words or something? Why do you remember all of this? What happened to your bad memory? Wasn't that your reason for not getting good grades in class?"

The blue haired meister scoffed at this. 'Does it look like we're in school?' He mentally chided Soul. The answer was no. They were not. They were with each other, the bestest of friends. "Hmm Hmm Hmm. One never needs a note pad when it comes to their best friend!" He made a grand gesture, pointing at Soul, coming to the end of his speech. "And, all these clues lead up to you liking Maka! I am sure of it! You cannot hide it from your bestest friend, Soul! For I know everything!"

The end. Yeah right. Once he added the 'I know everything' part, he just had to keep going. And what ever was said to him after that point…. Was lost in Black Star's shouting. "FOR I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I will surpass god! All knowledge will come to me like that! I don't need notepads to remember stuff, I am better! HA HA HA!"

Yes! Black Star! THE Black Star! He noticed people were starting to look at him. 'And they should!' He thought, puffing himself up, for he was the Great Black Star! "NOTHING CAN GET PAST MY EYES! Even my best friend's feelings! He may not know it yet, but I, the great one, see it clearly! His romantic feelings for his meister--"

"I bet you are doing this to me, just because you can't get with Tsubaki, shorty."

Black Star paused, mouth hanging open, frozen in mid-sentence. He had pulled out that comment… AGAIN! "I CAN GET WITH ANYONE!" He announced. For it had to be true. After all, he was going to surpass god. Who didn't want to be with a god? "Like I was thinking earlier!" He continued, not noticing that Soul had left him already. "If I was going to get with someone, especially Tsubaki, I would be on top, like I deserve to be! Because I am Black Star! And even when it comes to messing around, I am the greatest! Tsubaki would be proud to have someone like me with her! For not only what you see is great! No, no! There is also the greatness that is in my pan--!"

"B-Black Star!" The short boy was shaken out of his rambling as he heard a female voice… "Tsu-Tsubaki…hehe…hi!" He said, turning around and smiling apologetically, knowing he had said something bad. Talking about doing… certain things with her, while she was standing there, was a bit awkward, even for someone like Black Star.

She sighed and walked past him, carrying a couple bags that looked like….Food! Any naughty thoughts running through his head were now completely replaced by thoughts of food. "You went shopping?!? Yay! Oh, great Tsubaki! This means I can get your meal tomorrow! So what did you get? Did you buy any Te-"

Tsubaki turned away from him, and stomped up the stairs. 'Oh….' He frowned at her back. 'I guess I shouldn't have said all of that stuff before…' He sighed, and followed her up to their door. All he wanted now was to get some food, and continue with his daily exercises. So when Tsubaki fumbled with the door knob, Black Star opened it for her as an apology for what he said… and to get inside first. "Okay Tsubaki, so what did you bu-" Black Star froze.

Maka was sitting on the couch, looking down. He smirked, knowing now that she probably felt bad for leaving Soul. She always acted out like this, but would eventually make it up to her weapon. 'Just wonder how they are gonna make up this time,' He chuckled, and waved to her as she looked up at him.

He was gonna say something to the girl, but Tsubaki pushed him towards the kitchen. "Go get something to eat Black Star." She said, sounding tired. Black Star grudgingly agreed. He wanted to see what Maka was doing (Since he did just spent a while looking for her), but food always came first. So he trudged into the kitchen, and opened the fridge…. But nothing was there. HE scowled. How was he supposed to get something to eat when there was no food?

He went around the kitchen, opening every cupboard possible… but still nothing. Forgetting that Tsubaki had just bought some food, and probably just hadn't brought it in yet, he stormed back into the living room. "Hey Tsubaki! Where did all the foo—"

"Hmm Hmm Hmm…." Soul was there! Which means he had searched a lot. He laughed at the awkward scene that was going on in front of him. Soul obviously wasn't being 'cool'….. This seemed like the job for Black Star!

Black Star raced towards Maka, and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing, Maka? He looked all over town for you! Go and see him!" He pushed her towards Soul, ignoring her protests. He grinned at Soul, giving him the thumbs up… but of course, he was too transfixed on Maka to notice. 'Well! I will just have to be happy for what I have done! He thought, proudly. I may have just saved their relationship! Now Soul just has to say something cool—'

**GROWL**

Black Star's eyes widened in shock, before he burst out laughing. He managed to smother his laughter by covering his face, but that had just been too funny! 'Talk about being 'cool'!' He laughed to himself, wiping the tears from his eyes. He turned back to them, to see that Maka had already left. Soul was staring after her, as if lost in a dream.

"Hmm Hmm Hmm…. Yet another clue! The great Me sees this! Going all the way through town to find the girl…. Then being speechless when you see her! Yes, yes! Ha Ha Ha! For I am the Great Black Star! And I see Everything! Yes, Soul, you in fact--!"

"Black Star, he left already…." Came Tsubaki's voice from across the room. Black Star looked across the room, to see that Soul had indeed left. He sighed, and sat on the couch. "How rude… after I just helped him too…" He leaned back, and thought about all of the good deeds he had done today… And wasn't happy. Sure, now Soul was happy, but wasn't Black Star the one who really mattered?

The answer was yes. So, he decided to go and spy on the two love birds. but he would have to figure out where they were going first. And he knew just the person who would know. "Hey... Tsubaki... Where do you think they are going? They are making up....right?" He asked. Being sneaky was the key. Just like the great ninja he was, he needed to do this carefully.

"Yeah, they are making up, I think. Maka was talking about going to the diner for brunch...." Tsubaki's voice faded as she realized what she had just done. "Wait! Black Star! Don't go and interupt them!" She pleaded with him, as he scrabled towards the door.

"It's okay, Tsubaki!" He said, giving her a thumbs up. "I will not interrupt them! I am going to practice my great ninja skills!" He didn't see Tsubaki's horror filled face as he opened the door. Then he rememered ssomething that had been bothering him.... "Hey Tsubaki, if we ever messed around, I would be on top, Right?" He turned to see a frozen Tsubaki. A mixture of shock, horror, and confusion was on her face. But for her to not answer... She was just being shy. "I knew it!" He said, taking her silence as an affirmative. "Ha! In your face, Soul!" He exclaimed, as he shut the door ehind him, and ran off to find Soul and Maka.

---------

**A/N:** So? How did you guys like it? Please Review, and give critiques and stuff....

NOTE!!!!!! OMG!!!! OMG!!!! So the Kitchen Sex stuff.... xDD If you wanna see more Black Star Awesomeness, and more of his meddling in Soul's love life, and him talking aout kitchen sex again xD Go read Patner Appreciation Day!! xDD It's hilarious~


End file.
